ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaiian Hardhead
Jack Hunter (born March 16, 1979) is an American professional wrestler known for his time in X-Treme Wrestling Federation and Pro Wrestling Evolution. He is a former 2-Time XWF X-Treme Champion, former XWF Owner, former 2x XWF Hart Champion, the winner of the 2009 State Penn Match, PWE Gateway Champion, and 2010 Road to Glory Tournament Winner Career Early Years Before the infamous name of Hawaiian Hardhead started, he was born in Tampa Bay, Florida to a wrestling family. His father was the owner of a place called Tampa Bay Wrestling Academy (TBWA) and as soon as HHH was old enough, he was signed up for it, to his father's and brother's encouragement. TBWA Within weeks of joining, under the moniker Hunter, his last name, HHH won the International Title, the academy's second top title. But within a week, he lost it to a man by the name of "The Black Seagull", a luchadore from Mexico City. But the next week, he won it back, wearing the title for a tremondous seven months before losing it to "The Black Seagull" again in an hellacious 6-Way Free For All Match. Run With Tag Team Titles Nearly a month after losing the International Title, Hawaiian Hardhead won the Tag Team Titles with his own dad, but they were vacated when Hawaiian Hardhead was out with an injury of a legitimate Torn ACL that put him out for 5 months. When Hawaiian Hardhead, he won them back, this time with his brother, Frank Hunter. They eventually lost them to the "Brothers in Arms" stable when Frank Hunter was pinned by Marcus. First Heel Run A week later in their rematch with the Brothers in Arms, Hawaiian Hardhead turned heel in the first time in his career, abandoning his brother in the midst of the match, allowing the Brothers to get the pin and the win. Hawaiian Hardhead eventually beat and injured his brother at the next Supercard, entitled "Utter Destruction", where HHH legitimately tore his brother's shoulder muscle. The kayfabe response for Frank being out is because he was scared of Hunter. Uppon Frank's absence, he was relaced by their father, the current Heavyweight Champion. Although they faced off for the title, Hawaiian Hardhead never won it. Hunter Family Feud When Frank returned, it was a handiacp match with Luke and Frank vs. Hardhead. It ended in a no contest when Frank beat down Luke, turning him a neutral. The next supercard, entitled "Broken Hearts" it was triple threat match for Luke's Heavyweight Title, where Luke retained. The next week, Hardhead and Frank faced off for contendorship, which Frank won. The title match was next week, where Luke retained. With this win, Luke was the longest reigning champion in the history of the academy. The next week, Hardhead finally won the title, giver take losing it within minutes to Luke once again. This was the shortest title reign in the history of the academy. Future Contract When the feud collapsed, Hawaiian Hardhead and Frank were entered into a 4-Way Ladder Match, where the winner would get a future shot at the Heavyweight Title, which Hardhead won. Hardhead earned a shot at the title without cashing in the contract. He faced his father at the next supercard, and just barely lost the match, thanks to an interfering Frank. Final Frank-Hardhead Feud Frank and Hardhead feuded for the next few months, the final match being the first Cage Match for the recently vacated International Title, which Hardhead won. The next night, it was the two brothers face to face for the title, with Frank the winner. After this, Hardhead took a sabbatical. Sabbatical and Return to TBWA From here on, Hardhead took a sabbatical from wrestling for 4 months, until returning and facing Frank for the International Title, winning it once again for the fourth time. He tied the most reigns with The Black Seagull. International Title Reign and Run Hardhead defended the title against Black Seagull and lost. The next week it was a triple threat match including Marcus of the now disbanded Brothers in Arms. Marcus walked out the winner and the next week, Hardhead won his final International Title. He now had the most reigns of any title, next to his dad with the most reigns of the Heavyweight Title, with record setting 9 times. Closing of TBWA and Final Night A decision a made to close the TBWA after the death of Hardhead and Frank's grandmother and Luke's mom. On the final night of TBWA, Hardhead took on The Black Seagull for the International Title and lost, making The Black Seagull have the most reigns with 6. At the last match of the night, Luke Hunter tookon his son Frank for the Heavyweight Title, with Luke walking out the winner for the 10th time. Right after the match, Hardhead finally cahshed in his contract for a shot at the title, walking out the winner. The show ended with the three Hunter's hugging in the middle of the ring. After TBWA-XWF Debut and Closing Right after the TBWA, Hardhead was signed to the XWF, but had to no-show his first night, for the first half of the show anyway, due to his dad's passing. Hardhead was able to make it, debuting as Axe on Anarchy, an axe-wielding maniac. He was attacked by Sewecide on the way to the ring. Within the next week, the XWF closed its doors. 2006-Late 2006 Hardhead redebuted as Hawaiian Hardhead in January 2006, amid a jobber, losing his first match, and first PPV match against Steve Jason. Come March 2006, Hardhead sent an angry e-mail to Jonathyn, the owner, and was fired. Come July, he was back, but come August, he was again fired, this time due to negative points by the end of the month. Atomic Championship Wrestling Hardhead did compete in ACW, the farm fed of the XWF, and quickly winning the Violent Title. The promotion soon folded after an incident that is to be known as the Tony Capretti Incident. Hardhead was named the last Violent Champion, and was moved back up to the XWF come February 2007. First Major Feud Hardhead's firs major feud was against Eric Anderson, Honkey Lighthouse, and Kore. Hardhead lost every match put up against the three, except Honkey Lighthouse, where he is currently 3-0 against him. He faced up against Eric Anderson in three normal matches, and eventually won the X-Treme Title from him, giver take, under controversial conditions. 2007-Mid-2008 2nd Sabattical and Run on Impact At the start of 2007, Hardhead went on another sabattical from wrestling and it wasn't until the first night of Impact that Hardhead returned, claiming the victories in the first two events before going on a losing streak that lasted until the next month. Included in the losing streak was a match at Autumn in Hell in which Hardhead lost to The Night Rider in what was labeled as an "Insane" Last Man Standing Match. XWF Ownership During the month September and October, Hardhead posted campaigns for XWF Ownership. He staked his claim as wanting to be the owner. On the same night he lost to The Night Rider, in a match between Patience Pryce and Jonathyn Brown for XWF Ownership, Jonathyn revealed he had sold 99% of stock to Hardhead himself, thus making him the XWF Owner. He was labeled as an XWF Dictator when he suspended stars like Jem Williams, J Diddy, and others, as well as firing Impact GM Peter Stanton. He even combined Massacre and Anarchy to form Insanity, a supercard that lasted for two weeks. Something else he started was the "Golden Ticket", which was started so those on Impact could go to Massacre or Anarchy. At the Lord of the Ring 2007 PPV, Hardhead lost in Ownership to longtime rival Eric Anderson, thus resparking their feud. Eric immediately gave the Ownership to Jonathyn in return for a favor. (The favor was later cashed in for the GM Position when Peter Stanton remained fired). Losing Streak and Feud With Eric Hardhead once again went on another losing streak, starting at the Lord of the Ring PPV main event, the Lord of the Ring Match. It ended at the next PPV, X-Mas X-Treme when Hardhead beat Ryou Bakiri Itemri, gaining 100 points in the process. The person who bet on Hardhead was revealed to be Eric, resparking their feud yet again, ending it when Eric yet again left the XWF. Run With Titles In early 2008, Hawaiian Hardhead won the X-Treme Title in the 24/7 boards, but unfortunately lost it a month later at Turning Point to Thomas Davis. A month later at the What Would Jonathyn Do PPV, he participated in a Battle Royal for the X-Treme Title, albeit unsuccessfully, though he returned later in the match to help Thomas win by eliminating Sparrow. He then cashed in 30 of his own points for a Hart Title shot against DeWayne Carter and Xander Azula in a Ladder Match at Hell on Earth, in which he successfully won the title with help from James Raven. Minor Feuds Within the next month he had minor feuds with James Raven, Sparrow, and Krazzy Kidd. It ended when Kidd left Impact (later to return), Hardhead beat Raven in an X-Treme Match, and afterwards when Sparrow, the special ref, attacked both Hardhead and Raven with a Barbed-Wire Baseball Bat. Heel Turn and "Black" Hart Title Reign. On the Impact after winning the title, Hawaiian Hardhead turned heel, into a monster/deranged heel, focusing on the 'Insane' in his nicknake "The Insane Delgado". To influence this, Hawaiian Hardhead (kayfabe) attacked a fan at an airport for taking his Hart Title, (kayfabe) beating up a person on the streets, and for renaming the Hart Title the "Black Hart" Title, playing on the pun of a "black heart". At the Zero Tolerance PPV, Hawaiian Hardhead lost his Hart Title against Maximus with Eric Anderson as the special ref. After the match, Eric attacked Hardhead, resparking their feud. On the next Impact, Hardhead yet again unsuccssfully challenged for the Hart Title with a triple threat match that also included Eric Anderson, but since Maximus won, he moved to Massacre, thus making the title vacant. On the Mega Massacre event, the first ever Stacked Hell in a Cell Match in the XWF between Hawaiian Hardhead and Eric Anderson took place to crown a new Hart Champion. Hardhead eventually walked out the winner, reclaiming his "Black" Hart Title and on the June 14th episode of Impact, it was revealed that Eric cashed in his rematch clause. On that same episode, Brian Cady debuted and was added to the "Black" Hart Title Match at Bad Medicine, the next PPV, the next week when he beat Kevin Jewart. At Bad Medicine, Hawaiian Hardhead lost his "Black" Hart Title to Brian Cady. At the return of Anarchy, he lost the King of XWF Battle Royal, and also remained on Impact. Mid-2008 On the July 5th edition of Impact, Hardhead officially named himself "Impact's Enforcer" claiming that no management can stop him and that he does what he wants. He also beat Richard Bishop, a wrestler who goes to a high school in Greenville, North Carolina, where that Impact was held. Later in that same night he was attacked by Richard's brother, Trent Bishop, leaving Hardhead dazed under the lights on the stage. Losing Streak Hardhead then went on yet another losing streak, starting with Trent Bishop, losing to Trent twice, as well as Chasm and Lunatic in a 6-Man Tag with Hardhead's partners, the Young Guns, and a one on one match with Chasm. The streak finally ended when he beat Kevin Jewert the next week. Phoenix Title and Leaving At 08-08-08, Hardhead made a promo claiming that as Impact's Enforcer, it's for the best of Impact to name himself Phoenix Champion. On the next episode of Impact, he cut a promo saying he was the Phoenix Champion, only to be interrupted by Hardcore Smitty. Smitty made Hardhead look like an idiot and an ass. The next week, Hardhead competed in a Rat Race to crown a new Phoenix Champion, in which Chasm won. Soon after, Hardhead delivered a shoot saying he's no longer an XWF Superstar. Fans have been speculating whether this was a work or if it's true or not. 3rd Sabattical, Planned Return, and ICW HHH then took another sabattical, and was planned to return to XWF under the moniker of Jack Deathshot. After it was deemed to controversial, this was scrapped. HHH has sinced signed a contract with International Championship Wrestling, appearing under his real name. Late 2008-Early 2009 ICW quickly closed and HHH returned to the XWF, again, on Impact. After a few weeks, he joined the Lords of Impact. When that soon collapsed due to Chad, the leader, leaving, he set out on a solo run, again. During this time, when someone said Deathshot three times, he turned into an alter ego known as Jack Deathshot, the character that was plannd as his original return. Eventually, after GM'ing Impact for a night, he, again, left the XWF. He signed with Pro Wrestling Evolution soon after and is now starting up again there. Pro Wrestling Evolution Upon joining PWE, he joined the stable.....(Un)Stable, consisting of himself, Legion, Lunatic, and Tomoko Hanahara, all superstars who play messed up people on screen. HHH lost his first match, lost the Violence Title debut match, and then lost another match, in which he then took a break, as suggested by Lunatic or Legion's manager. He returned in the 2009 State Penn Match, where he won it. This was the first major victory by Hawaiian Hardhead since his final win over Eric Anderson. On the first Solitary after the State Penn, Hawaiian Hardhead re-debuted as Jack Deathshot, putting the PWE on notice and scaring Christian Connolly, the PWE owner, out of the ring with his signature barbed wire bat. On the following week, Jack Deathshot returned and cashed in his Golden Ticket prize, which he won when he won the State Penn Match, for a Universal Title shot at the next PWE PPV, SummerSlaughter. This announcement also came with him leaving (Un)Stable as the defacto leader, Tomoko Hanahara, is the current champ. Later in the same Solitary, it was announced that Tanabashi M_________, was added to the match, making it a Triple Threat Match. After the show had ended, it was announced it would be a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match. Come SummerSlaughter, the three faced in a brutal match that saw HHH legitimately injure his ribs when he took a spot that saw him fall off of the top of the cell onto a piece of the cell that was hanging over the ramp barricades. Mid-match, he was to be taken to the hospital by EMT's, but he himself chose to continue. Although he didn't win the match, having watched Tommy retain, pinning Tanabashi, all three competitors did get a standing ovation. After the event, he was rushed to the hospital via ambulance. It has been reported that he was in the hospital for a day, having had surgery to repair broken ribs. Afterwards, HHH was advised to rest for a couple weeks before wrestling again. Minor Feuds, (Un)Stable, and Road to Glory Tournament HHH returned, sealing his Jack Deathshot allias away. Eventually, he got into a feud with Shawn Christopher, the person who HHH last pinned to win the State Penn Match. At the time, Shawn was the Gateway Champion having held it for a few months. The two faced for the title at Cyberslam V, live in the Fenway Park in Boston, Massachusetts. While Shawn came out with the New York Yankees' star players, HHH took the high road, instead coming out with Nu Jersey Devil, and have him rap Hardhead's theme music live. As the match came to a close, HHH was able to hit a Hawaiian Hammer to clinch himself the win, and his fourth ever championship in a pro wrestling ring. The (Un)Stable soon made a quick comeback, Hardhead included, only to have it fall to pieces with a departing Lunatic. During this time, Hawaiian Hardhead was part of a tournament called the Road to Glory. Hawaiian Hardhead made it to the finals, after Tomoko Hanahara was injured and unable to compete, HHH beat Trent Taylor in the semi-finals, and in the end, beat Cross to become the only wrestler to win both the State Penn and the Road to Glory. By winning the Road to Glory tournament, he got a shot at the current Universal Champion K-Money's title. Over the weeks prior to the match, which took place at All Star Weekend, K-Money brutalized HHH with a bunch of dogs, sicking them on Hardhead and letting them bite away. At the title match, HHH was unsuccessful in beating K, losing after K reversed a Hawaiian-Hammer into a roll up. HHH was also unsuccessful in winning the State Penn on Night 2, being one of the final 8. War Against N.O.W. On the Solitary after All Star Weekend, Hawaiian Hardhead attacked K-Money with his signature barbed wire baseball bat. Afterwards, he stole the Universal Title. The next week, he came out and laid out a proposition: he would return the title safe and sound if he got an assured rematch with K-Money at Clash of Champions, the next PPV. RD, the commissioner, agreed, but made himself the Special Enforcer. HHH was also unsuccessful in the rematch, taking eight Ka$h Kicks (superkicks) before getting the pin fall. On the Solitary after Clash of Champions, HHH announced war on the N.O.W., a stable in which K-Money is closely aligned. They also interfered in HHH's second match with K-Money, leading to his loss. His first target was Rico Suave, who he attacked backstage that next week. He also got a victory against PWE President, Alyssa Ferro on that same week. He showed reluctancy in facing her, but went through when she did as well. He showed respect after the match by helping her up. The following week, HHH attacked Rico Suave before a match, but was stopped by Jose Chaves, another member of N.O.W. That same week, HHH vs. Rico for SummerSlaughter, the next PPV, was announced. At that event, HHH attacked Rico before the match began, and then ended it in a short amount of time, picking up the victory and taking down the first N.O.W. member.' After facing and beating Rico, he was set to face Jose, however, Jose was unable to compete after suffering an injury. Soon after, the N.W.O. itself quietly fell apart. HHH faced Dylan Cage, the final member, however, he lost in a match against him. The following week, Hawaiian Hardhead won a triple threat match to earn a shot at the Gateway Championship. It was also announced that HHH is entered into the 2011 Road to Glory Tournament. HHH, however, lost in the first round, with Blake Gold moving onward. Fourth Sabbatical and Return to XWF After losing the Tournament, HHH took another sabbatical from wrestling. He now resides in his home in Tampa with his children. In April 2011, it was revealed that Hardhead has signed a contract with the XWF. He returned during a backstage segment, having words with a newer roster member, Nio. The following week, HHH revealed intentions to mentor Nio. Nio refused, and HHH cost him a match later that night. The following week, the two had words once more. After a loss to Earl Atoona after HHH's interference, Earl insulted HHH. Hardhead cost him a match the following week. The next week, Nio beat Earl Atoona with HHH as the special referee when Nio counted the pin with a downed HHH's hand. April 2011 to June 2011 The week after HHH was the special referee, he came out and insulted the rookies due to a lack of respect for him, being an XWF Original. Over the next few weeks, HHH took a small break so as he could attend the funeral of his mother, who passed away. He made a return on the last week of May, coming out and declaring his neutrality while assuring his goal to reclaim his "Black" Hart Title. However, this run only lasted until June when Nio attacked him from behind in the back. This was used so as to explain his absence from television. Retirement After his contract with the XWF ran out, Hawaiian Hardhead announced his retirement. Upon this relevation, he revealed he would like to pursue a career full-time in Hollywood, focusing on producing and directing movies. The Experts On July 5, 2010, Hawaiian Hardhead announced that he was participating in the Experts' Siberian Extreme Tournament. As the name suggests, it will take place in Russia, in a former Siberian prison. As with part of the tournament's rules, he will have to stay in the prison for 24 hours. He did so a week before the match took place. He was assigned to Block D bceause he was a free agent to the Experts. His first round match found him facing Colton Monroe and a legend in Jason Blade in a triple threat match. HHH won the match in what some consider an upset and advanced to the second round, where he faced Joel Bryant. HHH was unsuccessful in his victory and was thus out of the tournament. Wrestling Info Signature Moves *''Thrill of the Hunt'' - Tiger Bomb into Powerbomb position, Last Ride into Sit Out Powerbomb (ICW) *''Insult to Injury'' - Walls of Jericho (ICW) *''Hawaiian-Hammer/Hunter-Hammer'' - Jackhammer *''Spear'' - A Basic Goldberg-esque Spear *''Hawaiian-Suite'' - Elbow drop from to the back of the opponent's head from the apron *''Hawaiian-Cater'' - Edgecater *''Hawaiian-Death Roll/Death Roll'' - Cutter *''Chiropractition'' - Chokeslam from Top Rope (ICW) *''Gorilla Warfare'' - Any form of Frog Splash, often with a bit of a botch, rarely used (ICW) *Over Castle *Big Boot *Hard Clothesline *Spinebuster *Reverse STO Signature Weapon *Barbed-Wire Baseball Bat Signature Quotes/Taunts *"The Hunter's gonna kill you." - TBWA *"Us Hunter's gonna kill you." - TBWA, When Teaming With His Family *"So says the Insane Delgado!" - XWF *"If you don't know by now, I didn't want you to know." - XWF and PWE *"Here's Jackie!" - As Jack Deathshot Nicknames *The Maniac from Tampa Bay - TBWA *The Big Man of the Family - TBWA *The Hawaiian Speciality - 2006 to 2007 *The Insane Delgado - 2007 to present *Triple H/HHH - Used as an all-around nickname to Hawaiian Hardhead *Impact Icon - Used while on Impact *Impact's Enforcer - Used while on Impact during 2008 *Hawaiian Dumb-ass - Often used by people as a derogatory term Theme Music *During his tenure in TBWA, he used a local song recorded by himself, his father, and his brother entitled "Hunter's Gonna Kill You", which sampled "X Gon Give It To Ya" by DMX. *For the first two years of working with the X-Treme Wrestling Federation, he used "Heaven" by Los Lonely Boyz. *From early 2008 to May 2008, he used "Fake It" by Seether. *In XWF, From May 2008 to November 2008, he used "The Game" by Disturbed in XWF. He returned to using this in PWE as the general theme of Jack Deathshot. *In ICW, he used "Fallin Apart" by Zebrahead. *In PWE, in early 2009, he revealed his new Hardhead theme as "Different Girls" by Nu Jersey Devil ft. Lil Wayne. He later brought this to the XWF when he returned in 2011 Wrestling Achievements Atomic Championship Wrestling *ACW Violent Champion (1 Time) (Last) Pro Wrestling Evolution *2009 State Penn Winner *Gateway Champion (1 time) *2010 Road to Glory Tournament Winner Tampa Bay Wrestling Academy *TBWA Heavyweight Champion (3 time) (Last) *TBWA World Tag Team Champion (2 time) (1: Luke Hunter, 2: Frank Hunter) *TBWA International Champion (5 time) *TBWA Triple Crown Champion X-Treme Wrestling Federation *X-Treme Champion (2 time) *Hart Champion (2 time) (named "Black Hart Championship") *XWF Owner *Impact General Manager Personal life Hawaiian Hardhead was born and raised in Tampa Bay, Florida with his brother Frank Hunter. Their father, Luke Hunter, was a 10-Time TBWA Heavyweight Champion, and a legend in that business. All three were Tag Team Champions together at some point, with Hardhead going on to become a World Champion. He married his late wife, Carlene Refrind-Hunter, but she unforunately was murdered by three masked men. Hawaiian Hardhead is also infamously known for his crazy adventures involving his friends and brother. Quite often, he winds up killing someone and learning an important life lesson he wouldn't have learned as a child. He has also recently fallen in love with a girl named Lydia, and although it has yet to be stated, they are boyfriend/girlfriend. Since retiring, he and Lydia have had healthy relationship and HHH has ceased his crazy adventures. He currently lives in Tampa, Florida with his adopted daughter, Stephanie, and adopted son, Derek. War Among Words Hawaiian Hardhead atctually directed a movie entitled War Among Words. Hardhead contacted the XWF and asked to use some superstars. The decision was eventually made to go ahead and use independent wrestlers instead. The movie is Rated R for Violence, Language, and Sexual Contnt. Plot The movie starts with Luke Bryan, an ex-cop who was just fired from his job at an office desk, where he gets a letter from a ZRH. It tells Luke to meet him at the docks. When Luke goes, he finds himself at ends with a masked man. They fight and it cuts to an explosion in the middle of a city. Luke runs away from it with his partner, Marcus Grabiel. They contemplate how this guy is the lowest son of a bitch ever. They eventually go out and fight, only to see the guy is gone with the cash he stole. Luke and Marcus are sent to the police office, where Luke is fired from his job. Marcus is not and acts as though he's surprised. As Luke leaves the building he sees that he's forgotten his wallter, and re-enters, only to see the sergeant pay Marcus a stack of money. Luke is mad as ever and leaves in a huff. Upon getting home, Luke ses his wife sleeping with somebody else. Luke takes his bat and swings at the guy, hitting his head and causing his eye to bleed. The guy runs away and Luke leaves the house, clothes packed, bat in hand with his 1960 car. While driving down the road, he gets a call from a mysterious man by the name of ZRH. Upon listening, he crashes his car into a lampost. Having lost all but his bat and cell phone, Luke walks down the road. Come morning, Luke finds himself sleeping in a ditch. He gets up and sees cars rushing by. Luke is still clutching his phone and at as he gets up. He gets another call from ZRH and tells him to go to Baltimore City. Upon reaching Baltimore City, Luke his shot in the shoulder by a drive by, upon seeing this a black populated town. Luke gets to a local bar where everybody stops. A bar brawl ensues and is stopped by the town's sheriff. Luke is taken in and is snetenced to a week in jail. A week soon passes and Luke sees and falls in love with a black woman by the name of Tiana. Luke gets a call from ZRH again and tells him to talk to her. Luke looks around and sees nobody around within miles. He walks up to Tiana and starts talking to her, but a horse goes nuts and pushes him to the ground. Luke and her reconcile and she heals his wounds. They start making love, when ZRH calls again and tells Luke to get out of there. Luke tells Tiana to get out of there, but she takes it as a sign that he wanted her for just sex. Luke leaves without Tiana and her house blows up. The town blames Luke for this and he is sentenced to life in prison. While in court, a wall blows up and a mysterious soldier runs in, killing all but Luke. The man has ZRH on his name tag and Luke is knocked out by the man. Luke wakes up in a cell, still handcuffed. An old man, revealed as his old sheriff reveals himself to be ZRH, and that Luke shouldn't have took action in the city they were first in, and that he shouldn't have bloodied the man his wife was sleeping with. The soldier from before takes his mask off and reveals it to be the man Luke's wife was sleeping with. Luke is left to die in the cell as ZRH walks away. Luke knocks the soldier out and unlocks the handcuff, taking his gun as well. Luke comes back and takes his bat and cell phone instead.Luke storms into ZRH's room, destroying all in sight, including killing Marcus. ZRH is revealed to be a fake one right before Luke kills him. A month passes and Luke has a job in an office in a cubicle in the first city involved. It is recurring part of the first part of the movie as Luke gets a letter from an ZRH to meet Luke at the docks. As he gets there, the face of te man is stil under the mask, and they fight. Luke ends up winning, and as soon as he is about to take ZRH's mask off, the movie ends. Box Office Hardhead was surprised at how well the movie did, earning the estimated $5,672,890. Reception Rotten Tomato critics ranked the movie from some negative to some positive with a score of 51%. Critics panned it's weak plot and the lack of explanation of ZRH. The movie still was praised for it's use of the bat and the acting of Luke. War Among Words 2 Production Currently a sequel is in planning, entitled "War Among Words 2". Hardhead will return as director and Luke's actor will return. HHH has recently stated that the movie is being postponed so HHH can focus on his wrestling career. Recently, HHH has picked up production again. Luke's actor will return and we are being told that the ZRH will be explained in depth. He further said that independent worker Dan Crushko will star as a yet to be named antagonist. On July 5, 2010, it was announced that Hardhead had resumed work on the production, and that the previously unnamed antagonist will be named "Lance Riger." It was also announced that the previous film's antagonist will make a return. Filming began on July 5, and has a predicted end date of July 16. A release date was set for November 22. It was later pushed back to December 24. Plot The film collapses on the beginning and end of the first film. We see Luke and ZRH have a confrontation. They fight, but Luke gets the better of ZRH. Luke is about to take off the mask of ZRH when a gunshot rings out, leading into a black screen. Some time later, Luke wakes up in a hospital, revealed to be located in Mexico somewhere. After having an argument with the doctor, Luke leaves, but not before being followed by the doctor. The doctor, named Jack Horace, tells Luke that he needs medicine only found in Las Vegas, to heal him. Elsewhere, a mysterious captor watches the two intently. The two begin a long chase where the captor is revealed as Lance Riger, the owner of a Las Vegas casino. After a long road to Las Vegas, beating many bosses that belong to Lance, they find themselves in Las Vegas. Along the way, they are helped by the man in the ZRH mask. He joins the journey. In the Las Vegas casino, Lance reveals he has the medicine, but destroys it. Lance kills Horace. After another fight, Luke and ZRH kill Lance, not before Lance tells Luke that ZRH can't be trusted. Luke confronts ZRH in at a nearby lake in the middle of the desert. Luke tells him that he doesn't trust ZRH, and will now find the antidote. ZRH tells him that a sample of it is in London. Luke asks if ZRH will come, and he says he will. The film ends with ZRH saying "He has a group of men......with swords.....a group of men......in tights." Release The film was released on December 24, 2010 to an opening profit of $9 mllion, roughly. That surpassed both the budget and the prior film's opening profit. Critical reaction to the film was mixed. Rotten Tomatoes give it a score of 47%, lower than the prior film's. Most critics said that the plot was weak, but the content of the film itself and the acting was a plus. Praise was given to Luke's actor again, as well as Dan Crushko, who played Lance. "War Among Words" Future Hawaiian Hardhead has announced that there will be a third sequel that will "answer all the questions." This will make this series a trilogy. HHH has said he will direct and write, and that Luke's actor will return once again. Hardhead's E-fed RP's Hardhead has a variety of annual RP's, as well as recurring characters. Annual RP's *'HHH's Thoughts' - Hardhead gives his thoughts on his opponents. Made to become part of HHH's Show Time. *'HHH's Song Spoofs' - Hardhead uses songs and spoof them to insult his opponents. Made to become part of HHH's Show Time. *'HHH's Show Time' - Hardhead and friends star in an adventure that spoofs some type of film. Ends with a song in a music video type format that insults his upcoming opponent. The last sentence is a quote that relates either to the RP or what the next match feels to HHH. Recurring Characters *'Frank Hunter' - Hardhead's brother. He is often played as the supporter of Hardhead on their many adventures. *'Charles "Chuck" Bolvard' - College friend of Hardhead. Hates it when people call him Charles. Often played as the off/on friend of Hardhead. *'Lydia' - Girlfriend of Hardhead, she was originally a freak who pretended to be HHH's diseased wife, HHH's view of her changed when she was revealed to be a secret spy like person and she did what she did for a reason, she is the Lydia from a certain animated series based on a Tim Burton film, she was brought into the real world and is the second person brought in with Ian's Animation Laser. *'Wes' - Wes is the kid who looks up to Hardhead. He often cusses, which Hardhead replies with "Stop cussing and...". He is out with Hardhead when his mom does or doesn't know. Wes's mom believes Hardhead is an excellent role-model. *'Tom Davis' - Homosexual ghost. Hardhead met Tom Davis when they visited Thomas Davis's old insane asylum. He is following Hardhead around because he's bored. He's played as the homosexual who digs Hardhead, but Hardhead's straight. He goes on HHH's advetures, but usually leaves mid-way with little explanation. He also uses the word "fabulous" about every line. *'Keith' - Hardhead's friend/former enemy. They met when Keith was trying to steal Chuck's money during a dance class. Later on, Keith saved Hardhead and Frank from the insane asylum. They've recently become friends. Originally, he said something involving America is every line, but now, after revealing his mom was American but his dad was Canadian, he says something involving Amarida. He's played as the obsessed weirdo, but a good friend. Has since been phased out. *'Johnson '- Idea man in the Big 5. Also a spy who goes by a Russian name to hide his true one. HHH met Johnson after meeting the Big 5. He and HHH have met a few times afterwards, often ending in chaos for HHH. He makes minor appearances, but will become more phocal (??) to the story later on. *'Hannibal Lecture '- One of three TV/movie characters Ian brought out with his Animation Laser. He is the most recurring. He is exactly like the Hannibal he is based on, but the last name was altered for copyright purposes. He is the only surviving villain except for Crump. He is currently a decapitated anthropomorphic head that sits by Crump. *'Crump' - The financial adviser of the Big 5. The most recurring member of the Big 5 and the only one still alive and in the real world. He is obsessed with penguins and is rather fat, looking like one himself. He has a young boy with black hair as his child-slave that he uses as his own personal penguin toy. *'Mac' - Machine and technology expert of the Big 5. Tried to trap HHH and Lydia in a Thief and the Cobbler spoof world. He himself got trapped there. It is unknown what became of him. *'Lawrence' - Lawyer of the Big 5. One of the only other good members besides Johnson. Got HHH, Frank, and Lydia to take down a tycoon named Fred. HHH killed him to succeed on his mission. *'Big 5 Member 1' - Majority stock-holder of the big 5. Not much was explained about him as all we saw was HHH killing him during a rain-storm. *'Zuko' - Yes, that one. The one that can make fire become real and has a scar by his head. The third person brought in with Ian's Animation Laser. Seems to switch sides a lot and often leaves the scene of the crime before anybody finds out. Currently missing, again. *'Ian' - Hardhead's friend/enemy. Originally, Ian captured Hardhead, Frank, and Chuck during a meeting between all the corporate heads when Hardhead was the owner of XWF. Then, he sent the three to an Aladdin like world. Recently, they've gathered together for a poker game. He's played as the arch-rival who often has to team with Hardhead. It was revealed that he is the one who orchastrated Carlene's death. Died by suicide *'Hardhead's other family' - Also included in his RP's are Hardhead's family. This includes his daughter Stephanie, his son Drake, his and Frank's mother, and his late wife, Carlene. Frank is also the godfather of Derek. *'Manniac Mann' - Hardhead's krazzy friend. He is played as the weird friend who just hangs around for the heck of it. He says "I'm/He's/She's/They're Krazzy!", which is about his only line. Makes rare, rare appearances. Hawaiian Hardhead Hawaiian Hardhead Hawaiian Hardhead Hawaiian Hardhead